The present invention relates to the painting trades, and more particularly to an implement to perform the individual steps that a painter must take while pursuing his trade.
Applying a coat of paint to protect the outside surface, or the inside surface, of an object, be it a building, woodwork or a yacht or sailboat, is a step that must be performed with care and skill. Generally there has been a substantial investment in the underlying object and it will be foolish to depreciate its value by applying a coat of paint so that the beauty or utility is ruined. This is especially true in the boating industry where special marine paints are extremely expensive in themselves and it is necessary to conserve as much of the paint as possible while it is being applied.
Generally, paints come in standard sized cans: the pint, the quart, or the gallon. In addition, there are other implements used by the painter, such as brushes and strainers, that are of different sizes. When a painter starts out to perform a job, he does not know until after starting the job how many different sized brushes and paint cans he will be using for that job. Until the present invention, there has not been produced a single article that will fulfill a multitude of functions for the painter once he starts working.